


Smut Headcanon Game: B + C + W  w/ Drew McIntyre

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [77]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 7





	Smut Headcanon Game: B + C + W  w/ Drew McIntyre

**B: Birthday** _(Describe birthday sex)_

  * _When it’s your birthday he’ll pleasure you, and when you try to pleasure him he will squat your hand away, pushing you back onto the mattress, as he hovers over you his eyes darkening with lust._
  * _“No, baby girl, it’s all about you.” He cooed._
  * _He’d then proceed to kiss your neck leaving love bites as he goes, kissing his way down towards your core._
  * _Drew would take his time eating you out, his eyes never leaving your face, as he watches you come undone._
  * _He’d then finger you, his mouth pressed against your neck, biting down._
  * _After you orgasm from him fingering you, he will then sideways fuck you._
  * _His thrusting slow and deep, his hands grabbing your boobs._
  * _Pressing hungry kisses against the side of your neck._
  * _When it’s his birthday, though it’s a completely different story, you would pleasure him, giving him about three blow jobs._
  * _Drew is a moaning mess, begging for more._
  * _You’d be the Dom and he is the sub. You take full control._
  * _Riding his dick._



**C: Compliments** _(Mid- and post-sex compliments)_

**Mid Sex:**

  * _“You look so beautiful.”_
  * _“You’re so tight.”_
  * _“You feel so good.”_



**Post Sex:**

  * _“You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”_
  * _“I love you baby.”_
  * _“You’re so beautiful.”_



**W: Wedding Night** _(Consummating the marriage)_

  * _Before you and Drew enter the hotel room_ , _he will pick you up bridal style carrying you into the hotel room._
  * _Laying you down gently on the bed, hovering above you, pressing his lips against yours softly, as his hands cupped the side of your face, his body grinding against you._
  * _You’s two would make out heavily for a few hours, taking off his suit while he took off your wedding dress, your bodies moving against each other._
  * _A lot of teasing._
  * _Drew would then finally make his way down towards your core, taking his time eating you out, pinning your hips against the mattress._
  * _When your orgasm comes, drew would let out a moan as he watched you release in his mouth._
  * _It is then your time to please drew, you would waste no time in pleasing him, getting up and pouncing on him, making him fall onto the mattress, you’d then get in-between his legs._
  * _Giving him a sultry look as you grabbed his erect shaft making him let out a moan._
  * _You’d then lower your head down towards his shaft, still looking at him as you licked the tip, swirling your tongue around the tip, making him grab a hold of your hair tightly, bringing your face closer to him as he sits up._
  * _“Stop teasing and suck it already, before I punish you.” He growled, making you smirk._
  * _“Whatever you say daddy.” You cooed, going back to his cock again, this time taking him all of him in your mouth, which would make him moan._
  * _Drew grab your hair again, keeping a tight grip on it as you suck him off, his head falling back onto the pillow, as he let out more moans._
  * _Drew would moan loudly as you started the play with his balls while bobbing your head up and down._
  * _It would bring him to his release, his grip on your hair even tighter as you moan your name louder, as he cummed in your mouth. You gave him one finally bob, pulling your mouth away from his cock, spit running down your chin, swallowing his cum, which makes him moan._
  * _He’ll then sit up, turning you around so your head in pressed against the mattress and your ass up in the air._
  * _He’ll then enter you without a warning. Making you let out a load gasp then a moan._
  * _His thrusts rough and fast, his hand would grab your hair pulling it back as he keeps fucking you hard._
  * _“You like that you naughty girl.” He growls._
  * _“Yes, daddy, harder.” You moaned, as his thrusts got rougher._
  * _Drew would proceed to talk dirtier to you more, his grip on your hair never loosening. While your hands grip the sheets._
  * _His thrusting never ceased to get gentle as he pounded into you at a fast pace, which brought on your second orgasm of the night._
  * _“Cum all over my dick baby.” he growled, as his thrusting got sharper. Which made your orgasm arise._
  * _After you orgasmed you felt Drew’s thrusts getting sloppier._
  * _“Cum in me, daddy.” You moaned, looking back at him with a sultry look, which drove him to his climax._
  * _You would then let out a moan as you felt his dick twitch inside you as his warm seed filled you up, making the both of you’s moan._
  * _Drew would let out a grunt pulling out of you and falling onto the mattress, while you snuggled into his side, twirling his damp hair._
  * _“Round two?” you suggested, smirking at him._




End file.
